Walking On Water
by albino-yaoi
Summary: Would it be a miracle if I walked upon water? Would I get good luck if I rubbed tummies, or bad luck instead? Pointless drabblefic
1. Sanity Issues

Written in like 10 minutes. Just a bunch of stupid musings, really. To get it over with: I don't own Yugioh in any way, and if I did...it wouldn't be as kiddy as it is :P

**Walking On Water**

I always wondered…the term "Walking on Water" being such a miracle and all…would it count if I walked on frozen water? Would it be a miracle then? Would I be a supernatural phenomenon? Or perhaps a saint, like Jesus. But if I could…then everyone else could walk on water, too. Even children. Would they all become saints? And would I fall through the ice as they all watched, staring down at my imperfect soul, tainted by darkness, hatred, and pain? I would be so sinful I wouldn't be able to perform the feat that they all could. I want to, though. I want to walk on water…

"Ryou…"

"Hm?" I answered half-heartedly.

"I'm hungry." You state, and right afterwards your stomach growls, proving the point. You merely stared down towards your abdomen and poked it rather childishly.

I stared at it, too. Would you let me poke it as well? I really wanted to. I'd like to rub it, also. Just like Buddha. "Rub his tummy for good luck!" Or so the saying goes… Would I get good luck from rubbing your tummy? Or bad luck instead?

"Ryou…" You warned, scattering my trail of thoughts away from your stomach. You always hated it when I drabble on about nothing. Why is that?

"It doesn't matter. Now go and cook something." You snarl, sneering evilly at me. I hate it when you read my thoughts. Why must you do so?

"Because you're my host, and I deserve to know what you're thinking. Wouldn't want you getting into a reckless act, now would I? Now feed me, you brat."

I stared tiredly at you and forced myself to get up from my bed. Just for the fun of it, I gave your stomach a small rub before I left through the hallway towards the kitchen. I suppose I'll find out later if luck's on my side or not.

I started making some noodles, not really wanting to make anything too complicated, when a thought suddenly occurred to me. I'm not your host anymore. You have your own body. Why do you still call me your host? I want to know why… Will you please tell me?

"…."

You don't answer from behind me, but I feel a long trail of thoughts through the mind-link. Do you not know? If you don't know then I'll never know. That's just how it is. Will you let me rub your tummy again? And maybe once more after that? Third time's always a charm, you know.

"Stop it, Ryou."

Stop what? Thinking? You're the one invading my thoughts. You don't have to read them, you know. But you always do.

"Ryou…"

Fine.

And that's that. I don't think. My mind goes blank, there's nothing there but the task at hand: Noodles.

…I really want to rub your tummy.

You sigh and leave the room, and I feel you close off the mind-link, a small surprise to me. Was I annoying you? I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault. Maybe Malik can come over. Maybe I can rub his tummy. And Marik's. Though I might get bad luck from him. Oh, well. But perhaps afterwards we can all go and walk on water. We'll see who's innocent enough to stride across it. I bet we'll all fall in, and everyone will be cold, wet, and miserable.

Your noodles are done.

…And I still want to rub your tummy.


	2. Psychotic Blondes

Ohmigod, an on-going story! How exciting. There's probably gonna be one more chapter after this, if all goes well. Sorreh if there's any mistakes! I haven't went through it or anything, so meh.

Malik - Hikari

Marik - Yami

- Ryou's mind link

/ - Bakura's mind link

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...Duh.

CHAPTER 2 - Psychotic Blondes

I'm glad you permitted me to have Malik and Marik come over. I know you don't like them much, so I am grateful. I've no idea what's taking them so long to arrive, though. I called them thirty minutes ago and they're still not here. They only live a couple blocks away from my apartment.

Sighing to myself, I plopped on the couch, right next to you. Your noodles are already gone, which isn't much of a surprise. But…you've been in a sour mood ever since I asked if the "Psychotic Blondes" could come over, or so you call them. You could've said no, but you didn't. And you aren't reading my thoughts anymore. How come, Yami?

I want to rub your tummy two more times. Once wasn't enough. Your stomach isn't like Buddha's, though. His is fat, round, and bouncy, though still elegant and divine in its own way. Yours is flat and even, not a single slab of fat protruding from the sides. But I still like your tummy. I got butterflies when I first rubbed it; isn't that strange?

The doorbell suddenly rang, and you glare straight forward, knowing full well who it was. It made me feel bad, knowing that I was the cause of your hatred. I shouldn't have asked if they could come over. Maybe I shouldn't answer the door…? Realizing that was a stupid thought, I got up. I wanted to rub their tummies, too.

When I opened the door I was tackled by the more insane Egyptian, Marik. Not a surprise, however. He did it quite often. I just lay there, on the floor, staring up at Marik while he grinned like a madman. Malik laughed from the doorway, and I could feel your hatred dripping like venom.

"Hi, Ryou!"

"Hi, Marik."

"I got a present for you," he said, protruding a stuffed animal from his coat pocket, "It's a kitty!" He shoved it in my face and squeezed it, causing a fake "meow" to erupt from somewhere within its bowels.

"Thanks," I stated, taking the stuffed animal from him. However, my focus wasn't on the present he had gotten me. He was still straddling my stomach; his arms limp at his sides. His own stomach was right in front of me, calling my name. His bellybutton was screaming and sobbing. It wanted to be rubbed. So, granting its wish, I rubbed it. Marik giggled, Malik was still laughing in the doorway, you narrowed your eyes, and the stomach sighed in pleasure.

"What was that for?" Marik asked, wide, purple eyes questioning my actions. He stared down at me, then lay his head upon my chest. He was still staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to get good luck." I stated. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Malik, being Malik, broke out into laughter again. Before I could say anything more, however, Marik's gaze went over towards you. I noticed you had gotten up from the couch and stood next to it instead.

"'Kura!" he grinned, jumping off from me and running towards you. You went rigid before he grabbed you, and I could see the displeasure in your face as he cuddled you, rocking back and forth.

"Release me, Marik." You stated, revulsion unmistakably in your voice.

"I got you a present, too, 'Kura!" the spiky-haired blonde declared, completely ignoring your words. He dug in his other pocket and brought out a small pocketknife. This spiked your interest, and you took it from him, a hint of pleasure evident in your eyes.

"I stole it from a kid I killed earlier and thought you might like it." He stated innocently, as if it was a common, everyday thing to say. But for him, it was. How Marik never got caught was a complete mystery to me. He'd killed so many people (or so he claimed), and yet was never found. We'd be watching the News on TV, and all of a sudden he'd yell, "Ooh! Ooh! I killed him! I did, I did!" He'd get so excited when he saw HIS crime on TV he'd start bouncing, fidgeting, and giggling.

"Do you like it?"

"…"

You said nothing to him, only pulled out the blade and took a close look at it. I wanted to look at it, too. You didn't offer it to me, though. Instead, you put the blade back in its slot and looked over at me, narrowing your eyes.

"Get off the floor, you fool."

I hadn't realized I was still on the floor. Malik giggled and put his hand out to help me up. I took it and completely relied on his strength to pull me up. I was too lazy to do it myself.

"Ra, Ryou! Have you gained weight or something?" he giggled, pulling me into an embrace once I was off the floor.

"I don't think so…" I answered, smiling playfully into his chest. He merely hugged me tighter and rocked back and forth, as Marik had done to you.

/Get away from him, Ryou./

Why?

/Because I said so! Now get away from him/

Sighing to myself, I pushed Malik away, whom only giggled in return.

Why do you hate them so much?

/Because I just do, now drop it./

….

I stared at Malik's stomach. It was screaming at me, much like Marik's did. It was calling to me, crying pitifully in its abandonment. I grinned and reached out to stroke it.

/Don't./

Ignoring you, I rubbed his stomach. It was smoothe and flat, just like yours. You let out a growl from behind me, Marik let out a strange gurgling noise, and Malik giggled. I giggled with him.

/Ryou…/ you stated dangerously through the mind link. I merely grinned and looked back at you.

"What?"

You glared at me, your eyes never wavering. I frowned a bit and sent you a bunch of naughty images through the mind link, attempting to cheer you up somehow.

"Ryou!"

I laughed at your expression. Marik and Malik did, too, though I'm sure they had no idea what was going on. You narrowed your eyed even more, glaring at the two blondes.

/I want them to leave./

That tipped me off a bit. I just stared at you, and you stared back. I grinned a little. "How 'bout we all leave?"

"To where, Ryou, to where?" Marik asked, pulling on my sleeve childishly. My eyes, however, stayed on you. You did likewise to me.

"You'll see." I stated. You only glared.

Please RR!


	3. Those Full of Sin

Omgz! I finished an on-going story! Yay :) This chap is rather short, but I was lazy. Ha. Sorreh for any mistakes, it seems fanfiction doesn't like certain symbols or grammer, so those got popped out. Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

CHAPTER 3-Those Full of Sin

"Ryou! It's **COLD**, Ra-dammit!" you yell from behind me. I giggled, and spun around in a circle upon the snowy sidewalk.

"Then you should've worn something warmer, silly!" I say back, watching my breath turn into a steamy smoke. You only dressed in your long, black trench coat, a hat, and some thin gloves. Everyone else (me, Marik, and Malik) was wearing the full getup: Coats, hats, gloves, scarves, and boots. For some reason, none of us owned any snow pants, so those were out.

"Ryou, Ryou! Where're we going?" Marik gasped for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He'd been saying that non-stop, in between chasing and tickling Malik, of course.

"I can't tell you! But you'll see! It's a surprise, Marik!" I giggled at him. He made a face and ran off after his Hikari again, causing a fit full of laughter to erupt from in front of me. Malik seemed to be awfully ticklish.

/Ryou…/

Hm…?

/Where are we going/

You should know, rapist.

/"Rapist"? Ryou, what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

You raped my mind…

I giggled at the expressions on your face. You didn't like that. You decided not to ask anymore, and shut off the mind link to brood and pout in self-pity from the cold.

I suddenly realized where we were at, and had to call Malik and Marik back. To my left was the entrance to a park, though I know not the name. The snow and ice upon the trees and ground looked heavenly and beautiful, yet terrifying and deadly at the same time. You hated it all, of course. I just told you to think of it as "cold sand". You only growled and hit me upside the head as an answer.

"The park? Are we gonna play on the swings, Ryou? Or the slides?"

"Neither, Marik…"

"Then what're we doing? I know! We're playing on the monkey bars!"

"No, no. Here, I'll show you." I took off in a run, and heard them chasing after me, including you. I passed a few benches and took a few turns around some trees before I got to my destination.

"A lake?"

I nodded and stepped forward onto the ice, expecting for it to break and me to fall in. I started to spin around in circles, enjoying the time I had. My eyes shut, and for a moment I thought I was dancing.

"What're you doing, Ryou?" Marik asked, walking forward onto the ice, probably to tackle me. However, a loud splash was heard and a yell of surprise. Malik and Bakura went down to help him out of the freezing water, but the minute they stepped on, the ice broke from underneath them as well.

I let out a small giggle and kept spinning around in circles, my arms spread out wide, like wings. Sputtering and splashing was heard, though I took no heed of it. I started walking straight forward, away from them and you, my arms still spread out like wings.

I was pure. I wasn't tainted by darkness, hatred, pain, anguish, and anger. I was a saint, a marvel. I was still walking! They were all cold, miserable, and wet in their own sins. Had I not committed any? It didn't matter. I was forgiven for them if I had.

"Ryou! What the hell are you doing?" Malik yelled at me.

You knew the answer to his question, and I looked behind my shoulder to gaze at you. You were still in the water, although completely calm. Your arms were crossed in front of you, hanging on the ice, and your crimson eyes were staring straight into mine.

I smiled at you, and giggled at Malik.

"Why, Malik, I'm performing a miracle."

"How's that?"

"I'm walking on water."

The end! Haha!

Please RR, and tell me how I can improve! ...or something ;)


End file.
